


Shouldn't Feel Like This

by The_Fictionist_Aura



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fictionist_Aura/pseuds/The_Fictionist_Aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She really shouldn’t feel this way.</p><p>Yet over the years, Tara began to realize the ache in her chest she felt when she watched Gaga with her fans, in her element, drunk as hell or just smiling, was not a feeling a friend has.  It was something more." An Anon Request</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouldn't Feel Like This

She really shouldn’t feel this way.

Yet over the years, Tara began to realize the ache in her chest she felt when she watched Gaga with her fans, in her element, drunk as hell or just smiling, was not a feeling a friend has. It was something more.

She was in love with one Lady Gaga, worldwide superstar. Not that Gaga liked that term. But Tara felt she had always been in the background of things in previous years. Hardly anyone besides the Haus and her close friends had truly known about her – she didn’t have fans. Not until this tour. Gaga had been more open and their friendship had blossomed. For once, she felt equal or at least close to Gaga and her fame.

Not to say that she wasn’t satisfied with being…not as known. But often she would compare herself to this glowing being that was Gaga and knew she was not enough in comparison. It made the idea of dating Gaga almost laughable. As if she would be interested in the makeup artist that goofed around in front of her to get a smile or a laugh every day. 

Tara took the gifts she had received from Taracorns backstage and casually dumped them in her closet before flopping on the bed. Her lower regions tingled with desire and automatically Gaga came to mind. 

“No,” she hissed, scolding herself out loud. She had caught herself twice openly staring at Gaga as she greeted and hugged Little Monsters, eyes shining with adoration and honest love. Her stomach had twisted in an indescribable emotion and as soon as possible, she had fled to her hotel room.

She had graduated to hugging her pillow when there was a light knock on the door. Stifling a groan, she yelled something about being sick. 

Instead the person decided to walk in. Frustrated, Tara threw the pillow at the door without looking.

“You had a pillow fight without me?” 

Speak of the devil. Gaga was standing at the foot of her bed, arms wrapped around the overstuffed pillow. If it had been under different circumstances, it would have been adorable to see her hugging the pillow like a teddy bear. But today, she just wanted to be left alone in her little pity party. Tara put on a smile on her face regardless and nodded. Gaga frowned. 

“You sure you’re just sick?” The brunette moved to sit on the edge on the bed and reached out to touch Tara’s thigh in concern. The makeup artist just shrugged, moving away from her friend’s touch. 

“Ok, now I know something’s wrong. Do I smell bad or…” Gaga jokingly smelled her arm before surprise – jumping next to Tara on the bed. A few pillows bounced off the bed from the thud and Tara found herself in a mess on limps. 

Then her hands were on her. They started as pinches and turned into tickling. Fight as she might, Tara was soon reduced to giggles and tears.

“Counter attack!” She shrieked, rolling on top of Gaga and wiggling her fingers. “Surrender now and you might survive.”

“Never!”

“Then…laugh to death!” Tara tickled and pinched in return. The air was filled with both of their laughter. As Tara leaned closer, she had an urge to touch her lips. Before she could stop herself, she gave Gaga a soft peck on her lips.

Her hands flew to her face as she looked down, horrified and inches from her face.

“Gaga, I am so-“

But Gaga just smiled at the frightened blonde and kissed her back. “I’ve been waiting for that…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thus my crappy fanfic was done o.o I hope you’re happy, anon


End file.
